


Play With Me

by Choseong



Category: SF9
Genre: M/M, YoungbinxDawon, YoungbinxInseong, Youngseong, maybe chapter story, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: This was created on the lovey kiss that Youngbin and Inseong shared on the dance practice!





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Status: Text polish update 3.17.18]

T“Why did you kiss me?” Inseong asked after he pulled Youngbin away from the practice room.

Youngbin wouldn’t look at him directly, “I...It was for the fans.”

That pissed off Inseong he was sure to hell that the feeling back then wasn’t just for them. Inseong slam Youngbin to the wall and he leaned in closely and asked Youngbin in a lower tone.  
“Really? Was it just for _the fans_?”

His grip on Youngbin’s shoulder and waist tightened. Youngbin yelped and tried to shy away with fail. Inseong’s grip only tightened. Inseong’s hand on his waist slide down lower to his pants. Youngbin gasped and shivered he didn’t want to say it but he wanted Inseong so _badly_ and with all those interactions with Jaeyoon Youngbin got jealous. His breath quickened all he wanted Was Inseong to noticed him and now  he wasn’t sure if he regretted it. Inseong held Youngbin more roughly then if it was Dawon or Jaeyoon and he would be shitting himself if he said it didn’t turned him on.

“I wish the fans could see how you are now, trembling..” Inseong expression turned dark and it made Youngbin shiver.

“ _Ahh_.. no... please, don’t!” Youngbin had a few tears in his eyes from the was Inseong was teasing him as he left the cold wall pressed against him. Inseong held down Youngbin with two hands linking with his and pressed firminly to the wall. He was so glad that no one was walking by and the place Inseong choose to ambush him was deserted.

Youngbin was falling into Inseong’s touch. Before he knew it he wanted Inseong to touch him more and more... Inseong was kissing him now and he wanted to completely melt into him.

Inseong looked to his left and paused when he saw Dawon. Youngbin flinched and looked away breathing hard shy from being caught. Dawon looked at them in a pained expression that was unreadable.

“Inseong... Jaeyoon asked for you.” He managed to tell him.

Inseong hummed and let go of Youngbin who was shivering and out of breath. He left Youngbin without a word, he slide down to the floor and tried to control his breathing. He opened his eyes when he felt someone come closer to him and opened his eyes.

“Dawon?” He asked.

Dawon said nothing as he leaned in super close to Youngbin causing him to hold his breath he closed his eyes shut as if he's waiting for something to happen. The only thing that happen was Dawon re buttoning his shirt again. 

"You shouldn't leave it open like that.. it cause annoying fly's to attract to you." He told Youngbin.

Youngbin didn’t know what to do.. it’s been an hour since he last saw Inseong and was itching to call him to be alone with him again. He was pacing around in his room and Jaeyoon sighed.

”Why are you pacing?” Jaeyoon asked him.


End file.
